Guerra Innocente
by ChibiMinoru
Summary: After the death of their Grandfather by the hands of criminals, the Italian brothers immigrate to America for a better life. They succeed to bring happiness once more to their life. Until a turn of events takes a toll on their life making both of them turn to the dark, bloody, and crime filled life of the Mafia. See Feliciano climb up the latter of the criminal world. (1st fanfic)
1. Chapter 1 : Death

Chapter 1: _The Pond_

"Hurry up and finish, fratello." A young man of approximately 20 said as he walked to his sibling on the other side of the barn. He carried a large box of tomatoes easily as if it were no big deal. He had dark brown hair and light brown-ish eyes, tanned skin and always wore a small smirk on his lips.

"Ve~ I know, I know Lovino." A smaller man turned to face his big brother with a small shrug. "But there's nothing to be done, we have to finish this." He took the crate from his brother with pale hands and with some struggle stacked it up with the other crates. This young man was a few inches smaller than Lovino, lighter skin, red-brown hair and amber eyes, which looked about 18 years.

The two Italians were brother; most people mistook them as cousins or simple friends. There didn't have much in common; Lovino was darker while the other was lighter. They didn't mind it, but Lovino always got the feeling that his brother was always the loved one by everyone—including their family.

"Feliciano!" the older brother called out to the man who was facing away from the crates, "Look out!" he pointed towards the crate on the top hat was tipping over the edge, almost on the verge of falling.

"Don't worry big brother!" Feliciano chuckled moving out of the way and attempted to fix the crate.

"Idiota, stack that crate better the next time. The things are heavy, there could have hurt you!" Lovino rolled his eyes crossing his eyes over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Feliciano sighed climbed down. He was about to set his foot on the ground when his long sleeve got caught in a nail making him pull from the reflexes. His hand yanked down the crate with him, he gasped watching the crate fall and his shirt pulling down the heavy crate.

"Idiota!" His brother hurried to his brother's side. Feliciano lay on top of the crate with his hand awkwardly under him. Lovino's heart skipped a beat but he quickly ripped the shirt from the mail and helped him up to his feet. "What's wrong with you?" Lovino scowled looking at his brother then at the undamaged crate, "Got lucky nothing happened to the tomatoes—or you. Right?" He took Feliciano's arm and began to examine it.

"Ve~ I'm sorry big brother!" He lowered his head, "Don't worry. I'm okay~!" He gave his big brother an uneasy smile. Slowly giving into Feliciano's smile he sighed rolling his eyes, his smirk slowly returning to his lips.

"Fine, let's just hurry." Lovino pated the back of his brother's back and returned to carrying the tomatoes crates.

When they were done the two Italia brother walked out of the small humid barn to the light. Outside the air was fresh, light and cool. It was rather a nice day, although the papers and new said there would be a lighting storm coming. It didn't seem so.

"We finished out work~!" the small brunette smiled wiping the sweat form his brow and looking over at the Italian landscape. Fields of agriculture, the sun setting over the low hills of Italy, the sweet smell of freshly cut grass and the scent of baking bread.

"Seems like grandpa Rome is baking…" Lovino said taking in old rag to wipe the sweat away. He his grandfather's nickname like he was a stranger, a person he had just met, and a distant person he didn't know.

"Ve~! We should go! I bet he'll be happy that we finished early! The small brunette laughed and bounced his way down the hill to the not so small wooden house at the edge of the hill. With a small sigh Lovino followed behind Feliciano with hands showed in his pockets and smirk planted on his face.

He didn't like his grandfather. Well, it wasn't like that—it was that he didn't know the man well and didn't know what to say or do around him. It was always awkward around him, either of them didn't know what to say around each other and he always paid more attention to Feliciano. Maybe he was jealous? No. He couldn't be. Lovino shock his head, he didn't need nobody to be happy. He had learned that long ago.

When he opened the front to the house Lovino set his eyes on his grandfather. Medium length brown hair white strikes, brown eyes, light skin and the same face as Feliciano. His small brother had inherited the good lock from him and Lovino had just gotten the eyes and his hair color. Lovino thought that it wasn't fair, but what could he do? He watched his grandfather serve a bowl of tomato soup to Feliciano and hand him freshly backed bread.

"Come on Romano, sit." The old man motioned him to sit across Feliciano. Lovino did what he was told and waited to be served. Romano. That's what his grandfather called him, funny how both of them were nicknamed the same, yet didn't have much in common. He wondered how it happened.

"Grandpa Rome! I got caught in a nail and I fell!" Feliciano laughed, "but not to worry because I'm alright, big brother helped me get up."

Rome looked at Feliciano then at Lovino who rolled his eyes and began eating the soup. The rest of the supper was spent listening to Feliciano talk about his drawings, portraits, and books he sold at the store during the weekends in the city. Unlike Lovino, Feliciano had gotten an education when their grandfather raised him. When the two of them were little their parents dies by the hand of a local gang; Rome took Feliciano away for some ten good years. Feliciano had gotten the education of a good Italian artist. While Lovino was taken to live in Spain with some distant relatives of their parents, Lovino didn't liked hem. Although they cared for him and tried to provide him with everything… they weren't his parents, he felt like he didn't belong with them. Only two years ago they died from a fire caused by a small fight between gangs in their neighborhood. That's how he ended here with Grandpa Rome and Feliciano.

Lovino sighed silently and started into his bowl of sou. He liked it here, he didn't. Yet he felt out of place, like something was missing. He continued eating his soup. When he had just turned 9, his first year with the Spanish couple, he had made a friend. Antonio. That was his name. When he met the Spaniard it was one of the happiest moments of his life, he finally had a friend. Someone to spent those lonely days with. The Spanish teen was 5 years older than him but he acted the same age as Lovino. After they became good friend Lovino began to feel safe and wanted when ever he was around Antonio. But the friendship ended too soon. Antonio disappeared after his house had been burned down. Lovino didn't know if he had died, the fire had burned everything and turned the things to ashes. Lovino assumed he had, and it devastated him. After his death Lovino had turned cold, distant, and cruel to most people.

"Romano, help Feliciano with the dishes." Grandpa Rome said snapping Lovino out of the trance he has.

"S-sí." Lovnino shook his head mentally tying to clear his head and did as he was commanded.

"Were are you going Grandpa Rome?" the smaller brother asked watching his grandfather walk to the door wearing his jacket.

"Just a ride in the fields, check the crops and visit the old pond." The old said and gave a gentle smile at Feliciano.

"Ve~ I want to go!" the Italian jumped on his spot heading to the door.

"No, you stay here and help Romano. I have to do it quickly anyway." Rome called as he exited out the door.

By this time Lovino was all done with the dishes and was already drying them when Feliciano sighed and began to help Lovino. The elder brother didn't see anything wrong with his brother until he noticed the silence that surrounded them. Lovino blanked to look at his brother who was staring out the small window and biting his lip.

"What's wrong with you?" Lovino looked at him and rolled his eyes expecting Feliciano to say nothing and continue to ramble about pasta or art, but to his surprise his brother merely shook his head and sighed rather loudly. "Tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Don't make me wait, spit it out already."

"He's not acting normal." The younger brother bit his lower lip putting down the bowl. "He's usually laughing and talking during dinner but not this time, or the past week. There's something wrong with him."

"Yeah, so?" Lovino a shrug with a shoulder, "maybe he's just getting old." He had noticed this. Rome usually played around, teased Lovino and talked so damn much about his old friend Germania. These past week he's been quiet and a bit distant, Lovino didn't think much bout it, and he was old after all.

"This past week he's been only listing to my stories. He doesn't comment no more like he use to." The younger brunette sighed turning to his brother, "You think he's sick?"

"No…" Lovino shook his head, "Probably not. He's just getting old, Feli. His days are catching up to him." He handed his brother the last bowl to dry.

"S-sí, you are right." Feliciano nodded. His expression softening, but Lovino could tell he was still worried.

"Ehi, don't fret on it." Lovino gave him a small smile and ruffled his brother's hair. "Come on and hurry." Lovino left the room before his brother could answer and left him no choice but to follow.

Feliciano yawned looking down at his sketchbook. He had been practicing drawing people and it wasn't on an easy task, adding that his model—Lovino—wasn't a good model. He kept moving around, talking, and slouching. Feliciano had give up when Lovino had slouched for the 100th time in an hour.

Now, Feliciano sat alone in the room that he shared with his brother putting it away under his head and laying back on the mattress. Remembering how the past two years had changed so much.

After Feliciano was taken away to live with Grandpa Rome he lived a life of luxury and ruches. Grandpa Rome was a wealthy landowner and owned half of the land in South Italy. He was a famous person in all of Italy, and had a few wealthy friends as well. When Feliciano was taken to live with him, h was taken to a "small" Villa in Northern Italy. He lived there with Rome and his friend Germania. Well most of the time they acted like friend. Feliciano loved watching them argue, it was pretty funny, then they would act like rivals and when they though no one was looking the acted like lovers. Feliciano loved their strange relationships. But what he loved the most was spending time with Rome. He didn't care about the delicious pasta, or the things he got, he just liked spending time with his grandfather. There was only one thing missing during his time there, and that was the presence of Lovino.

When he sighed at the villa he was happy yet lonely. He missed his hotheaded big brother. He missed the stupid fights they had, the childish games they would paly. He missed the warmth of Lovino when they slept in the same bed. He missed his brother.

Feliciano's wish he had come true just two years ago. He had heard that the couple that was taking care of Lovino had died and not too long after that Grandpa Rome had decided to move to the country with Lovino as well. He was excited, he really was. 12 years away from his big brother and he was about to live with him once more. When they finally did meet Feliciano ran to his brother barely recognizing him. He cried and laughed and hugged his big brother. Lovino had just stood there, hugging his brother back whispering how much he had missed Feliciano with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Feliciano smiled at the memory. If only Lovino could be like that again. He knew that Lovino was cold by nature—or something like that—he knew Lovino didn't know how to express his feelings to the people he loved. But Feliciano would appreciated it if Lovino tried He still loved his brother, no matter what.

"Ve~ I wonder where he is." Feliciano looked out the window nest to Lovino's bed. The sun was already behind the low hills of the Italian country. The sky was a soft shade of orange and firing red making the clouds look a shade of blue. It almost made Feliciano take out his paintbrush and start painting the Italian country from his window.

The brunette jumped off his bed and walked to the door. _I wonder where Lovi and Grandpa Rome are doing. _He walked to the porch where he found the brunette sitting on the wooden railing of the porch. Lovino sat here with his back to Feliciano mumbling things to himself in Spanish. Feliciano only caught a few words from him but ignored the words _dead_, _Antonio_, and _bastard_.

"Lovi?" Feliciano placed his hand over his brother's shoulder. Lovnino didn't move at first, his eyes stayed closed for a few seconds more before he opened his eyes and looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Que?" Lovino looked at him with an irritated expression. Feliciano gulped, Lovino only used Spanish when he was thinking of his life in Spain, and most of the time wasn't nice memories.

"H-has Grandpa Rome return?" he asked leaning against the wooden post next to Lovino facing his brother. He sighed softly lolling his head to the side so he could see the stables. "He didn't take his horse?"

"No, he left with out him I had to feed him myself. Stupid horse didn't like me doing that. Bastard. Look at him now." Lovino rolled his eyes and Feliciano had a feeling hat he cursed under his breath.

"I wonder if he's at the pond already." Feliciano lolled his head towards his brother once more.

"A storm is coming. He should be back soon." Lovino sighed glancing at him from the corners of his eyes. "Don't worry Feli, he'll be back."

Feliciano nodded biting his lip, he wasn't sure but it worried him. It wasn't only the storm but something inside told him that there was something going on with Grandpa Rome and Feliciano didn't like tit. He has been acting so weird and he couldn't place the feeling inside of him. The pressure in his chest got worse by each passing minute and right now it seemed to get worse.

"Let's go inside, the wind is picking up." Lovino took Feliciano's hand and led him away from the cold wind that kept swiping their hair around their heads.

"Faró il té." Lovino murmured after sitting Feliciano on the chair. The small brunette watch him pour the water in the pot and put it over the stove fire.

"I hope he comes soon." Tapping began to be head all over the house. The slow and soft tapping soon turned to heavy fat and loud raindrops. "It started raining."

"Don't worry." Lovino sighed rolling his eyes, "That bastard is stronger than he looks like. Even if he's old, right?" Lovino sat on the chair next to Feliciano.

Feliciano didn't like it when Lovino called their grandfather like that but he knew how he felt about Rome. He couldn't help it.

A short time passed of Feliciano pacing he kitchen biting his lower lip and nails. The feeling in his stomach would not go away. The uneasy feeling only made him worry even more. Lovino just sat there drinking a cup of tea and staring at Feliciano almost dig a hole into the wood panels from pacing over them.

The door burst opened. Feliciano turned so fast on his heels that his vision went blurry for a moment; his heart sank when he saw his neighbor standing in the door.

"Hey, bastard, why don't you knock?" Lovino stood from his chair walking to the old man. The man wore a pained expression, combined with shock, horror, and sadness. "W-what's wrong?" Lovino took a step back watching the man's twisted face.

Feliciano looked at the man. There was something with his face, something wasn't right. Then it hit him, _Grandpa Rome_. Feliciano raced to the man gripping his shoulders with eyebrows pushed together and a frown on his face. He shook the man violently as tears ran down his face. _No, this couldn't happen. Why?_

"What's going on?" Lovino made Feliciano turned to face him. His heart sank.

"Come quickly," the man said taking Feliciano's hand dragging him out the house to the old truck. The drove quietly to where the man was driving them. Lovino kept shaking, his eyes darting from place to place; Feliciano could tell he was worried. But unlike his big brother Feliciano only sat there, tears rolling down his eyes. He knew something was terribly wrong. Something was going on, but the man would not tell them. He only dragged them to his truck and began to drive. It seemed like forever, that only thing Feliciano could do is look out the window while silently crying.

When they arrived to the place Feliciano immediately recognized the place. It was the pond, the pond were Theoderich Eisenberg met Lucius Marcus Varus. Grandpa Rome had told him this story when he lived with him and Germania. Theoderich had been fishing in the old pond when a young and stubborn Lucius stumbled his way drunk. Grandpa Rome had though that Theoderich was a sexy blonde lady sitting by the pond, Germania did have long blonde hair so Feliciano couldn't blame him—it was sunset already anyway. When Lucius finally greeted the blonde he began flirting with him and with much annoyance Germania ignored the drunken brunette.

The flirting soon turned into touching and when Theoderich had enough he finally told Lucius off, but the brunette only increased his "flirting" and began to pin down the blonde, and for some reason Theoderich didn't do anything to stop the Roman from kissing him in the cheek. Germania always interfered in this part of the story when Grandpa Rome told this part. He would say that he had tried his best to stop the Roman but his blushed face gave him away.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching the Roman finally came to some of his senses and pulled away from the crimsoned faced Germanic male under him. He had blinked once, twice, three times when he finally noticed who he had kissed. Feliciano loved the next part of the story. The Germanic male only looked up at the brunette with half opened eyes while the Roman's eyes widen with surprise.

"Y-you are no lady." Grandpa Roma had said with a deep voice, making himself look manly. Feliciano had laughed so hard when he had said that way, even the Germanic man had laughed. "I-I…. I like."

"Feli…" He heard his brother say somewhere in the distance. He looked up from his hands to look at Lovino's face. His heart sank, his head throbbed, his lip trembled, and his whole form shook. "Don't look." But it was too late; he was already getting off the car and running to the lifeless body by the pond. He stopped on his tracks when he saw the crimson splatters stain the bright green grass around Grandpa Rome.

"Feliciano!" Lovino rushed to his side. By the tie had had arrived Feliciano was on his knees next to their grandfather clinching on his chest. Feliciano shook from violent sobs, this couldn't be. His beloved grandfather couldn't die.

"Lovi… He can't die." Feliciano whispered bringing the head of their grandfather to his lap and slowly wiping the blood from his faces. "H-he's cold. We have to get him out of the rain. He'll catch a could, Lovino, please help me." But Lovino just stood there, watching his brother fall apart in front of him. "Please help me, damn it!" Feliciano snapped his eyes moving to his brother.

He should say something, do something—anything—but Lovino could only stand there. Feliciano heard his brother's footstep approach, a hand resting on his shoulder and Lovino's silent sobs.

"The police are in their way…" The man said watching the two brothers. "I'm so sorry, Lovino, Feliciano… I saw them come but I couldn't do anything—they just got off their car shot him and took off." The covered his face with his hands.

The small brunette heard his brother stand and walk to the man. He didn't know how Lovino could be so pulled together, unlike him. He couldn't accept the death of his grandfather. "What do you mean they shot him?" He heard Lovino and the man do something but Feliciano could not look away from his grandfather's sleeping face. "Who shot him?! Tell me damn it!"

"I-I don't know! There were three guys in a car! I was walking back to my house when I saw them arguing with Marcus! I was about to help him but one of the biggest man shot him. H-he had really blonde hair…. I couldn't see right."

Feliciano didn't want to hear no more. He didn't care right now; he only wanted his grandfather back. The man who took care of him since he was a child, the man who showed him how to create art, how to express his feelings, the grandfather he loved.

He could feel the tears run down the puffy cheek and see them fall to his grandfather's forehead. His eyes were closed and his lips were a thin line. It didn't fit him, he wasn't the kind of person to be serious, the stillness didn't suit the Roman man, and the sadness in his face didn't belong to him. Feliciano looked down at his face, so peaceful… sobs erupted from his chest. This wasn't real.

"You can't leave us alone! Grandpa Rome… please. Don't leave us…" The last thing Feliciano remembered was the distorted and teary eyed Lovino before the world turned dark and wrapped him in a cold and wet blanked.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sailing Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Sad face...

**A/N:** _I had just finished my homework and I was wondering what I should do... So I hoped on my laptop and finished this chapter... It's going pretty slow huh. I'll try to speed it up after they get to the United States of America! Bloop! :3_

* * *

Feliciano took the death of his grandfather harder than Lovino. He spent days in bed, doing nothing but laying in bed staring at the ceiling of their small wooden house. He didn't even cry, and when it was time for the burial of their grandfather Lovino had to dress him.

Feliciano had lost weight in the few days he spent in bed. Lovino was worried but he could do nothing. He had tried, but nothing he did would get Feliciano from bed or to eat. The rare times he ate was when Lovino made pasta or when his brother would tell him "Grandpa Rome wouldn't like you to be like this". It worried Lovino; he didn't want to loose the last person that cared for him. It would be too much for the Italian.

During the funeral Feliciano spend it besides Rome's casket holding his sketchbook that he has given him 12 years ago, it was the first day he lived with him. He stood there with dry eyes and a distant look as people from the town, friends of their grandfather walked up to leave a small white rose around him.

When the final people left their rose Lovino placed Rome's portrait, it showed Germania and Rome sitting together; Germania in a headlock by Rome. Rome had always been fond of that photo, ever since his lover had died three years ago. Then, it was Feliciano's turn. He carefully placed the small sketchbook under the Roman's hands and above his chest, his eyes remaining distant as always.

They stood there as the closed the casket and began to descend it into the ground. Feliciano just stood there next to Lovino holding hands. He could feel Lovino's trembling hands and his silent sobs as they began to cover the hole that their grandfather laid in with dirt. The younger Italian brother wishing he could cry with his brother, but his eyes were dry from tears. Why couldn't he cry?

At least the one wish Lucius wanted most had come true; he was buried next to his lover.

* * *

"_Signori_," A tall man said entering the small office in the city. He walked behind the desk and looked at the two Italian brothers sitting before him, "Lucius Marcus Varus came a week before his death to sign the will." He looked at Lovino then and Feliciano slowly and continued. "He didn't want you to know when he was alive but he had a huge amount of dept. He did not tell me from where or why and he didn't want you to either, but he did say that with his death it would all be paid…"

"What do you mean with his death?" Lovino's anger spiked up a bit looking at the lawyer before him.

The man spoke carefully trying not to anger the Italian man, "He… All he told me was that you and _signore_ Feliciano should not look in to it… That he had already paid the price."

"I don't get it! Why would he say—".

"He knew he was going to die, brother." Feliciano had finally spoken for the first time since the death of the Roman.

"What are you saying?" Lovino turned to the blank eyed Feliciano sitting in the leather chair net to him.

"He knew it was going to happen. That's why he was acting weird, that's why he came here to sign the will. Isn't that right?" He looked up at the lawyer who gaped at him. Slowly, the lawyer nodded resting his elbows on the wooden desk and his chin on the back of his hands.

"He sold the land to pay half of his debt, and the rest was when he di—" The man didn't continue his sentence as he looked up at Lovino. "He left enough money for you two to travel to America."

"What—?" Both of the brothers looked at him with confused expression painted across their faces.

The lawyer opened a small box before him and handed him two tickets along with a small letter. Lovino took the letter from the man's hands and opened it, Feliciano looking over his shoulder, trying to look at the letter addressed to Lovino.

_Dear Lovino, _

_I know how you felt about me. I've known since you came to live with Feli and me. But I want you to know that I love you just the same way I love Feliciano. I wish I could have said that in person but I had run out of time. I'm sorry. _

_I know you may not know what is going on. But I want you to go to America with Feliciano, it's the only place were you will be save—and will be able to start new lives. Please Lovino, I know what you do will be the right thing. Don't ask yourself questions why I said this but just do it, it's for the safety of you and your brother. _

_I love you grandson, even if I didn't show it. _

_With love,_

_Your Grandpa Rome. _

Lovino crumbled the paper with his shaking hands, even before Feliciano had a chance to look at it. Sorry? He was sorry? Sorry for leaving them alone? His fists shook, he could feel a sob quickly rising from his chest, but he swallowed it down. He wouldn't cry for this, after he had said sorry like that. He didn't eve had the guts to say it in person. _Damn that bastard_, Lovino though shoving the letter into his pocket.

"_F-fratello_?" Feliciano looked up at his brother, eyebrows pushed together and a small frown forming on his lips. "What did he say?"

"_Niente_, he just said sorry." Lovino chuckled, "How could he say sorry? It's his fault he's dead, he shouldn't be sorry for that. His actions, whatever they were, had consequences he had to pay for… and he's saying he's sorry?" The brunette took the tickets from Feliciano. "I will do what he asks, only because it's one of his whishes."

"W-what are you talking about, _fratello_?" The younger brother stood, leaning closer to his brother, "What did the letter say?"

"I will protect you Feli." Lovino wrapped his arms around his younger brother, feeling the hot tears stream down his cheeks. On that moment, he promised himself he would do anything in his power to protect his younger brother, just like Grandpa Rome had wished.

* * *

"That bastard!" Lovino slammed his hand down the polished wooden table and looked around the lavished room. The walls were a shade of burgundy with swirls and elegant flower designs on the edges; the wooden floors were polished until your reflection could be seen perfectly, and the ceiling was completely decorated with mirrors. Lovino stood in a first class cabin, or should he say apartment? House maybe?

"Why do you say that, _fratello_?" The small Italian asked looking at the leather couches by the window of their suite. He looked out the small circular window and sighed, they were so far away from their beloved Italy already. He couldn't see the shoreline of the western coast of it, and that was an hour ago.

"He got us in first class?!" Lovino paced back and fourth on the suite; he kept muttering to himself in Spanish, pulling his hair and tugging on his clothes while biting his lips. He still hadn't gotten use to the idea of being a first class traveler across the sea to America.

Unlike his brother, Feliciano liked it. It would probably be the last time he would experience something like this for a long time, or could be the last time. He looked at Lovino; he should enjoy the small moments of life while the last. He took a seat on the black leather couch and looked at his brother, who was too busy complaining about their grandfather to notice the smile in Feliciano's face.

When he did, notice the smile, Lovino only arched an eyebrow walking to his brother. "What are you smiling about?" Was all he said before sitting next to his brother.

"_Fratello_, I know that…" Feliciano sighed looking down at his hand then up to his older brother, "… I know that Grandpa Rome's death shook you, and I—I might have taken it really bad—but that doesn't mean that you have to beat your self for it." When he saw the confused look on his brother's face the brunette bit his lip. "We couldn't do anything to stop it, even if we were there they would have—"

"Shhh…" Lovino took Feliciano and smiled softly, "I know I know, I just—I just want to protect you. It was Grandpa Rome's wish, and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Feliciano said quickly, "I'm a man now, I don't need a protector, what I need is my brother."

"And I'll be here for you."

"So stop complaining about Grandpa Rome's taste and enjoy this little he left for us." Feliciano smiled at his brother, "And stop blaming him for dying…"

"I don't blame him—"

"I saw it your eyes when you read that letter, _fratello_, it's not his fault."

Lovino sighed looking down at his hand and nodded slowly, "I know…" He looked up at his brother a small smile flashing on his face. "We should unpack now."

* * *

_The sky roared as a bright light covered the Italian hills; big fat raindrops fell to the fertile soil. A small child was lying on the dark wooden floor of the cabin. His dark brown hair stained with a crimson liquid, his small taned face covered with the same crimson liquid, just as his clothes._

_The small child stood from the floor, walking to Feliciano who stood in front of the small child. Shadows covered his small face, but his eyes glowed with a bright purple color. _

_"W-who are you?" Feliciano backed away, unable to see the child's face. _

_"Don't you recognize me?" The small child giggle, but it didn't sound like a giggle to Feliciano. It sounded more like a snicker, a taunt, and a really scary evil laugh._

_"Am I dreaming? What is this? Where are we?" Feliciano's head was flooded with questions, but all he could do right now was stare down at the small child in front of him. There was something about him that made Feliciano feel uneasy, scared, angry, and something he hadn't felt in a long time—since the death of Lucius, safe._

_"I presume you don't know me, and I know that you have to idea who I am or why you are here." The small child did a small motion with his hand and a chair from across the floor appeared behind Feliciano and an invisible force pushed down the Italian in to it. "I won't tell you who I am or why I'm here, but I will tell you that I am here to help you."_

_"Help me? Help me how?" Feliciano began to stand but he was pushed down once again. _

_"Shhh, don't say nothing." The child smiled climbing to Feliciano's lap, keeping his head down so the Italia could not look at him he placed his small blood tainted hand over Feliciano's and sighed. "Just remember me." _

_"What—?" Italian man from ending his sentence by a cold and sharp feeling in his chest; he looked down at the knife the small child had stabbed him with. The child's laugh began to ring in Feliciano's ears; the knife inside of him burned and he could feel the life draining away from him._

The young Italian sat up from his seat covered in cold sweat and tears running down his cheeks. He was panting, trying to get the oxygen into his lungs with his heartbeats hard against his rib cage. His eyes darted around the room, he was still in the room he sheared with Lovino, sky outside was still dark and he could hear the faint sound of the waves whenever they hit the boat.

"Just a dream…" He sighed pulling his knees up and resting his elbows on them while gripping the sides of his face with both hands. "It was just a dream." The knife! He looked down at his chest were the blood covered boy had stabbed him, but nothing was there, not a single scratch.

"Veneziano, what are you doing?" Lovino asked, he was lying next to him in the bed. Feliciano flinched slightly at the sound of his old nickname that Lovino use to call him by when they still had their parents.

"N-nothing. Just need fresh air." The Italian replied standing up to pick up his pair of pants and a shirt, he threw them on before Lovino could say something else.

He though there would be no people awake at this time of the night but to Feliciano's surprise the deck of the boat occupied by a few people by the railings on the side. He sighed, he wanted quiet and he would not find it here with these people here. So he headed to the end of the boat, it took his five minutes just to get to the end. He sighed resting his hands on the cold white railing and leaned forward looking down at the waves that the boat made. He looked up to the horizon and bit his lip.

"Somewhere over there…" Feliciano bit his lower lip, "… I already miss Italy."

He spent two hours just staring at the horizon and watching the sky turn from a dark blue to a soft blue, signaling that the sun was finally going to come out. Feliciano sat on the wooden floor that covered the deck, his hands rested on his side and his legs crossed in front of him; somehow, this reminded him of home back in Italy with Lovino and Grandpa Rome. He bit his lip, memories of their time together came back flooding back to him. He blinked quickly, trying to stop the tears from coming. He stood up, failing at stopping the tears, and rested his elbows on the railing again. The feeling of needles softly poking at his legs sent a shiver up his spine as he wiped away the tears.

"_Mi_ _manchi_ _nonno_." The Italian whispered looking at the sun slowly emerging from the water, making the sky turn a softer shade of blue.

* * *

"Do we really have to attend to this party?" Lovino whined for the 10th time in the last two minutes. He sat on the edge of the oversized bed butting up his white dress shirt while looking at Feliciano pace the room trying to find his blue coat.

"Of course!" He beamed with a bright smile on his face, "We agreed to take advantage and have fun while we are here. You know this might be the last time that we might enjoy something like this." He opened one of the forgotten suitcases from the corner of the room and retrieved his blue navy coat. He smiled and put it on looking over at Lovino who was no were close to being read.

"I still don't think we should go… I mean, sí, we are in first class but we don't belong here." Lovino sighed throwing the black shoe to the bed, "_Inferno_, I don't even know how to act or eat fancy! I'm not one of them."

Feliciano smiled and walked to him placing his hands on his shoulders, "Just follow my lead, we will just have dinner and maybe converse with a few people and when you say so we will come back to our room."

Lovino eyes him for a while, he was hungry and he hadn't had a conversation or any fun with other people for a while, this might be just a tad fun. "Fine, but you have to show me how to use all those forks and _merda_ they use."

Feliciano laughed nodding his head, "Just do what I do."

I took Feliciano half an hour to find the rest of Lovino's black suit, because according to Lovino he did not need that kind of clothing. When they finally got him in the suit they traveled to the second floor where the dinner for the first class passengers was happening. They had been seated with a bunch of "fancy bastards" as Lovino had called it and began eating Italian food.

Lovino was too concentrated on the food and how to eat in front of these "fancy bastards" to notice the two women across him stare and giggle at him. Feliciano, in the other hand, was too busy talking to notice Lovino sneaking some of his own food to his plate.

By the time they had moved to desert Lovino was conversing with the two women with four glasses of wine next to him and Feliciano was only looking at him flirt drunkly. He was amazed how the two women seemed fine with it, and were actually enjoy it. It took Feliciano half an hour for him to notice that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and he though that Lovino would be the first to want to leave. But he wasn't.

"Brother, I'll be outside." Feliciano said into Lovino's ear and he got up and in response he only got a grunt and went back to the two women in front of him.

Feliciano made his way out the wooden double doors to the deck. He sighed softly shivering slightly at the night's sharp coolness. The deck was had less people than the last time he had visited during at night but the sound of the people here still bothered him. He made his way to the end of the boat like last time but to his surprise there was a small gathering of people already there. _Damn it, why can't I get some peace?_ He turned on his heels and continued to wonder the boat's deck.

An hour passed by and he was still wondering about, his mind blank and his body shivering from the increasing cold.

"I need some hard liquor…" He grumbled hugging his blue coat closer to his body. He began walking to the other end of the beat for the fifth time in an hour. He passed a few of teens that had old and dirty clothes on, their hair were a mess and had no shoes on. He looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

"_Si_, I know we could sneak into the party and have some beer. They said it's a German party but everyone is invited, except for kids." One of the girls said leaning closer to her friends.

"Okay, fine. We'll go but where is it?"

"Just follow me." The girl smiled brightly and raced to the opposite side of the boat.

"German? Beer?" Feliciano blinked when they were gone. "I need some of that." He beamed following the group of kids. He followed them down a flight of stairs and down a grey and dark corridor.

"Hey!" Feliciano called when he saw one the boys run into a door. "Wait up!"

"We are busted!" He heard one of them say.

"Shut up! Hide!" One of them, probably the girl, said. He heard shuffling and a few things falling before he pushed the door open.

"Look, I won't tell no one… I just want to go to the party." Feliciano said looking around the dark room. He could hear the kids' heavy breathing. "I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"But why would you want to sneak in when you can just go, it's an open invitation!" One of them said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Ve~ Because it would be fun~!" He giggled walking to the source of the voice and moved a large box to the side and smiled down at the small brunette girl. "I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, fine." She replied bringing her fingers to her mouth and whistled, signaling her other friends to come out of hiding. Three other kids came out from behind the boxes, most of them looked 14 or 15 but the leader of them looked to be about 17. "I guess I'll tell you the plan."

Feliciano looked from the right to the left making sure that no one was coming, and no one was. He raised his hand and waved it, soon the four teens came running from behind him and ran to the next corridor soon followed by the small Italian man. After a series of sneaking in the bottom halls of the boat and hiding in storages rooms and whenever a person was heard a few feet away they made their way to the small rooms to hide in. It was fun Feliciano was surely enjoying himself. He had forgot the dream in the morning and Romano's foul mood. Romano, Feliciano was hoping he wasn't looking for him or worried. Well, Romano was drunk and flirting with to pretty women. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"No one is guarding the kitchen, come one! Hurry up!" He heard the leader say. Feliciano and the others quickly sneaked into the kitchen filled with chefs too busy to notice a bunch of teens and an adult sneak past them to the loud party on the other side of the room. The girl pushed the metallic door open and instantly they were surrounded by traditional music, the smell of beer and laughter.

Feliciano turned to congratulate the teens but they were already gone, probably to find alcohol. Feliciano had the same goal as him and he began to wonder around the crowds of drunken people, he also began to notice their attire; they wore casual clothes, and the more he looked at them the more he looked out of place. He sighed, he felt like they would just pick him out the crowd and make fun of him. But at this moment he couldn't give a damn, he needed the beer. Oh, that sweet alcohol running through his body.

After a few minutes of wondering around he found the bar. He got beer, and after few minutes he was drunk. Then, after a few minutes he began talking to the people next to him. He talked about Italy, his brother, his family, his house, his art, and his family. He didn't care whom he talked to. He just wanted to get out all of these bottled up emotions out of him, and the alcohol gave him courage. Or was it that fact that he might not remember this in the morning?

Feliciano took the fifth bottle of beer from the bar and clumsily made his way out of the commotion to the hall were people stood, sat and laid all around murmuring to them selves. He was ignored by some and was shot glares by other but he simple passed them sipping the beer bottle. He made his way to one of the halls that was on the sides of the boat, and was open. He stumbled to the railing as he finished the bottle and threw it to the black sea watching it fall until it was no longer seen.

"This won't help numb the pain." Feliciano's head snapped to the right as he watched the small boy from his dream sat perfectly balanced on the railing. His blood-covered clothes were gone and replaced by black tuxedo and a bright blue coat just like Feliciano's. His face was still covered with shadows but those purple eyes still shone brightly in the dark.

"W-what?" The Italian looked at the boy. "You're not real!"

"Oh, I'm very much real." Feliciano could hear the sinister smile on the boy's words.

"No." The adult responded chuckling shaking his head, "I'm drunk and I'm seeing things, it's that and nothing more."

The little boy giggled standing on the railing, still perfectly balanced, and walked to Feliciano's direction. The Italian made no sign to move, it was only his mind playing tricks on him, it was the alcohol on his veins, and the grief in his heart.

"Look, my dear Feli," the boy said placing a tanned hand under his chin and lift it up so they could face each other. Feliciano was surprise on how real the touch felt but he simply ignored that and looked at the glowing purple eyes. "I'm here for you. I am you." He laughed. "Hell, I enjoy pasta as much as you do~!" The small boy grinned taking Feliciano's hands in his own. "I want the best for you."

"Then get out of here." Feliciano replied bitterly.

"Just remember I'll always be here for you." He said before jumping off the railing, bringing the drunken Italian down with him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews mean love to me and that means I get inspire to write more because you guys like it. And you know what that means? It means I get to write faster and post the chapters sooner~! Then you guys read then review, I get inspire and write and post chapters and ect... Perfect cycle! So review! Italy will get delicious pasta~! :3 _


	3. Chapter 3 : Small Surprise

**A/N: **I had to write this three times. Three fudging times. Once because my brother deleted it, the other my friend deleted the file and the last because my friend pulled out my USB from the computer without ejecting it, which cause me to loose a play I had to turn in the next day and the almost finished story. And to top it all of I may have lost inspiration to continue this fan fiction. I have commitment problems… And this chapter is a filler ._. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 3: Small Surprise

Something in the distance ran in Feliciano's ear. The sound was unknown to the Italian, it almost sounded like a person was talking, but he couldn't really make out any words or actual human sounds, but he was sure the one making the noises in the back of his mind was a human. Or something like that. The Italian opened his eyes to find darkness surrounding him in all places. _Where am I?_ He thought looking to the right then the left to find nothing but blackness. He took a step forward, carefully making sure he wouldn't fall into eternal abyss full of nothing.

"Ah, I see that you are back here." The boy's voice rang on Feliciano's ear, making an echo inside this weird and mysterious place.

The Italian turned around, not knowing where the voice had come from.

"Down here." The boy said again, and Feliciano looked down. He gasped, taking another step back. His legs stumbled a bit, but he put one foot in the back of another to prevent the fall.

"What- How did you grow so fast?" Feliciano asked, his eyes looking down at the boy who was now just above his waist. He remembered the last time he had seen him was two nights ago, and the boy's head reached just below his waist.

"No surprise there." The boy said his smile visible now. Around them, the darkness of the place began to brighten up slowly, as if someone had turned on the lights or lit candles around the room, but the room took a red tone as if it was sunset outside. As Feliciano's eyes slowly adjusted to the nearly lit room he noticed it the room from before. Just that this time the couch he had been stabbed in was sitting in the far corner of the room.

He looked around, noticing the new furniture in the room. The once wooden floor was now decorated with a soft and luxurious red rug that looked like the one from Venice; the walls were decorated with famous paintings by artist from Italy, including the Mona Lisa… Even the room seemed bigger and then he noticed the window a few feet away from him.

The boy stepped out of his way, letting Feliciano walk to the window. His eyes widen with surprise as he approached the window, seeing thousands of different thing at the same time. He saw his first birthday he spent with his grandfather, he saw when Lovino had dropped the Pasta in the floor and making his cry over it, he saw when Lovino was taken away to live in Spain, and he saw when his grandfather had died right before him. His heart made an irregular heart beat and looked away from the window back to the boy.

"What is this place?" He questioned him, taking a step towards him. "Why did you pull me to the water? Am I dead?" Feliciano's mind began to fill with questions.

"You can't stop asking, can you?" The boy said, his voice still ringing in the Italian's ear. "This is… It's not easy to explain, but this where you store everything: your memories, dreams, nightmares, fears, joys… the list goes on."

"T-Then why are you here?"

The boy looked at him for a second before turning around and began walking to the sofa at the far end of the room. He climbed up on it, with a bit of struggle and beckoned the Italian man to come over. Feliciano would have thought the boy to be cute sitting in the oversize sofa, but the boy's eyes glowed purple through his red-brunette hair and the smile just send cold shivers running up Feliciano's spine. Yet, he felt his feet carry him towards the boy, unable to stop himself. The temptation of finding out the reason why he was here was eating him up.

When he finally stood in front of the couch, Feliciano looked down at the boy as his stomach turned inside of him. He wondered if he would have to be woken up by the knife in the stomach again, or if he would be pushed down a high building, or another boat or strangled to be woken up. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about what might happen, he just had to know why this boy was inside his mind, or if this sad and menacing was even his mind at all.

All of this looked too unfamiliar and familiar all the same, it felt like he had never seen this place but had been here, like in a dream. Like the future. He didn't have a word to describe this feeling, but if he could I would sound like "de-ja-vu" or something like that. He bit his lower lip, he was getting distracted…

"To answer your question," The boy began looking up at Feliciano, and at the same time managed to keep his hair over his eyes. "I am part of your mind. Or I must say part of you." He grinned, making the Italian man take a step back.

"H-How could you be me? You are nothing like me." Feliciano replied hurriedly and shaking his head rapidly, he could be him. No way in hell that little boy could be him. The air around the boy was heavy with something thick and poisonous and something else he could explain it almost felt familiar… No. Feliciano shook his head again.

"But why not?" The boy's grin turned to a sweet menacing smile. "You can feel the familiarity between you and me, and don't deny it because I know you can. Then there's those feeling you have been suppressing for a long time, since you could remember. Those feeling that make you crave for something that goes against your morals and nature, those feelings that drive you insane in the inside. Telling you to ki—"

"Shut up!" Feliciano shouted, his hands turning into fist on the sides of his body. "Those feeling do not exist, they are not there and they are not you." He shook his head. "It's not possible. This isn't real… I can't." The turned around, his back to the boy, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going little Veneciano?" The boy sang, "There is no door, the window is no window. There is no way out."

Feliciano ignored him, and kept on moving forward. He looked up at the wall a few feet away from his now; a door was starting to form in the wooden wall. He smiled. "I'll make my own way out." He said, his hand reaching to the handle and turning it.

"No! I am the only one who can control this place!" The boy behind him stood from the couch and race to Feliciano.

The Italian turned around, a smile present of his lips. "Like you said, you are a part of me." He opened the door. "I control my own mind." He took a step out the room and as soon his whole body was outside he looked back the boy, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

The boy had that menacing smile back on his thin lips and the hair over his eyes had belled set aside, revealing a pair of bright purple eyes. But that wasn't what surprised the Italian the most. It was the fact that he looked just like Feliciano when he was younger, still living with his grandfather. "This might be your mind but I will tell you this: no matter what you do I will always rule and control you because you are me and I am you. There is no way around it or through it." He waved at the Italian, "_Ciao_ Veneciano."

With that the floor under his feet gave away, he knew there would be no easy way out of this place, and Feliciano fall in to the dark abyss.

"_Geht es dir gut_?" He heard something in the distance say. Feliciano tried opening his eyes but they felt too heavy, he didn't want to either way. But the voice kept getting louder and louder. Finally, he opened a heavy eye only to stare at a set of bright cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"Ahhh!" Feliciano screamed scrambling away from the blue eyes until his head hit something hard and cold. The waves of pain made him hug the top of his head and roll in the bed. He kept whimpering and mumbling "ouch" as he rolled.

"_Geht es dir gut_?" The voice asked again, but this time it was coming from the place where he had seen the pair of blue eyes. Feliciano looked up and nodded slowly, sitting up in the bed and crossing his legs while rubbing the top of his head.

When the pain was finally tolerable he began to look around the room. He sat in a small bed that looked too uncomfortable to even be sitting in, another bed sat beside the one he was in and there was a small table with a chair by the metal door. He blinked; he was a low class cabinet.

"_Sprechen Sie Englisch_?" Feliciano finally turned to the man that sat in the other bed. He had bright cold blue eyes, blonde locks that fell over his eyes and paler skin than Feliciano's. Feliciano could tell the man was German, having recognized the language and the man's features too… His face looked handsome, under the hard features and cold gaze of his eyes, and the Italian man could tell he was well built, well maybe muscular. A lot.

When he heard the word English Feliciano nodded his head mindlessly. He didn't know German, but he did know English, he always spoke it. "Y-Yes."

"_Gutt_…" The man nodded. "I'm Ludwig, what's your name?" He spoke in a heavy accent, but somehow Feliciano could make very word he said.

"F-Feliciano." The Italian replied, backing away from him slightly. Ludwig must have seen the movements of Feliciano as he smiled gently, softening his features and eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Ludwig reassured the Italian with another small smile. Feliciano nodded slowly, finally relaxing. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No, I don't remember at all." The smaller man replied shaking his head. "All I remember was going to a German party and sneaking in with some teenagers and uh…" His voice trailed off. "_Ve_~ I remember now!" He grinned, his head starting to hurt as he remembered. His smile soon smiled and he let out a moan of pain. "I got drunk…"

Ludwig nodded slowly. "Do you remember why you jumped off the boat?"

"_Ve_? I jumped off the boat?" Feliciano's eyes widen, "I'm dead?" He stood up and began to talk in Italian, his hands brushing his hair with worry. He finally sat down in front of Ludwig and sighed. "I didn't die did I? _Ve_~…."

"_N_-_nein_." Ludwig shook his hair. "I was passing by when I saw you jump and I quickly grabbed your hand… I tried pulling you up but you had passed out already so I got mein bruder to help me." He shifted in his seat watching the small Italian man. "He's looking for your _brude_—"

The door burst open and an angry Italian came bursting in cursing in a mix of Spanish and Italian along with some Latin. Lovino's eyes rested on Feliciano as his voice quiet down.

"_Fratello_?" Feliciano whispered, looking up at him.

"You son a _putana_!" Lovino practically threw himself on his younger brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his head closer to his chest. "Damn you, Feliciano! I was so worried about you!" He pulled away to examine his brother's face, after a few moments he brought him in for another hug. "Don't ever do that again."

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano gently pushed him away. "I'm not a little kid." The smaller Italian pouted and crossed his arms like a child. He then remembered that there were two German men standing in the room. He quickly regained himself and smiled at Ludwig then turned to the new person in the room.

"_Guten_ _Tag_, I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Awesome Gilbert." He grinned, walking to the small Italian man and extending his hand to shake his. Feliciano took it and smiled. Gilbert had white hair that glowed under the light, pale skin and bright red eyes that Feliciano had never seen. He must be an albino, Feliciano came to that conclusion and he shook his hand.

"I'm Feliciano. Thank you for helping Ludwig pull me up." Feliciano said after shortly releasing his hand. "How did you find my fratello?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, glancing to Lovino who only rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest.

Gilbert glanced at Lovino who let out a small sigh. "I found him in the deck, half drunk, half crying and screaming his lungs out in Italian for someone named Feliciano." He said with his thick German accent. "You look Italian, very Italian and I guessed he was talking about you, or it was just my awesomeness that drove my instinct."

"Potato bastard…" Lovino mumbled under his breath but Feliciano gave him a look that made the other Italian shut his pretty mouth.

"Thank you, both, for saving me." Feliciano said again, getting to his feet with Lovino following. "Would you two like to have dinner with us as a thanks? I heard that the last day of the cruise would be the best to throw a party."

"Nein, we wouldn't like to be a bother—" Ludwig was quickly cut off by his brother who has grinning like a mad man.

"Of course! We would love to go!" Gilbert said with enthusiasm and he almost seemed to jump in his place.

Next to Feliciano Lovino sighed with irritation, Gilbert face palmed and the small Italian grinned. He had a feeling that these two would be pleasing to meet.


End file.
